


Handmade: Брошь Старкиллер

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), Mitlaure



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crafts, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade, brooch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Материалы - полимерная глина, акрил, фурнитура
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Handmade: Брошь Старкиллер

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы - полимерная глина, акрил, фурнитура

[ ](https://imgur.com/4W1KKfp.jpg)

[](https://imgur.com/Pfk6EBG.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing challenge.  
> Author will be revealed on 16 of August.  
> Reposting of images anywhere is strictly forbidden!  
> \------------------------  
> Эта работа выложена анонимно в рамках текущей Фандомной Битвы.  
> Автор будет раскрыт 16 августа 2020.  
> Репост работ строжайше запрещен!


End file.
